crazy christmas at the MIsaki shrine
by madcat2179
Summary: WHen Tenchi forgets to buy a gift for Ryoko everything goes crazy. Ayeka's parents come to visit and sad but true facts about tenchi muyo are revealed. Hope you enjoy and have a merry x-mas.


"Lemme see here I have perfume for Ayeka, New clothes for Ryo-oh-ki, a cook book and the newest tekken game for Sasami, a camera for washu, I got mihoshi a gift certificate at JC penny, an grandpa the newest nightwalker comic. odd I feel like I am missing something. Oh well I guess I will figure it out later.  
  
"Hey everyone Tenchi is back. Ooh it looks like he got something for everyone. Hey everybody come look they all look so pretty in those wrappers."  
  
"Pipe down Mihoshi some people are waiting for Christmas morning to come you know."  
  
"Oh ya I forgot we had a sloth in the house. I guess its easy to forget about you Ryoko. The only thing I ever hear from you is ZZZzzzzz or bla bla bla."  
  
"You better take that back or you will be eating food through an IV!"  
  
"Oh ya just try i-," Ryoko had flung from the rafters and was strangling Ayeka when Tenchi busted in.  
  
"Alright everyone I know Christmas day isn't till tomorrow but why don't you just open my presents now."  
  
"Yippee Tekken 4. Wow Ayeka Tenchi really went out of his way for you. That perfume costs a lot of money and its almost impossible to find."  
  
"Hey where's my gift? Why didn't I get one Tenchi? Is it because you hate me? WWWAAAAHHHH!!! Tenchi hates me!"  
  
"I knew I forgot something. I will be back soon," and with those words Tenchi ran out the door looking for something to get Ryoko."  
  
"are you happy now? He just went out of his way to get you something. I hope your happy now he might freeze to death out there."  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Now I feel even worse" *BAM* * BAM* Ryoko was crying so hard she couldn't control her powers.  
  
"You guys stop right now or I will feed you to my fish."  
  
"I hope Tenchi is ok." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Damnit. What should I get for Ryoko? Not shoes she can make her own clothes. Not hair gel she hasn't washed her it since we went to my aunt's house last summer. I don't know. Wait I got it."  
  
"Hey punk give the cash and we won't kill you."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have time to socialize with oversized monkeys. Besides I really don't want to hurt you," but it was too late the thugs were already lying on the ground out cold. Apparently he had knocked them out without knowing it.  
  
Walking from store to store he couldn't find a thing for Ryoko. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey mom, dad what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We've come to celebrate this Christmas with you. SO where is Tenchi?"  
  
"Mom I suggest you don't say his name right no-."  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! He's probably freezing to death somewhere and its all my fault WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
"SEE what I mean mom?"  
  
"Ya, please explain later."  
  
"Oh boy mother."  
  
"Yosho. Look at you. You haven't changed your clothes in 12 episodes. What did they get stuck and you couldn't take them off? At least Ryoko wears something new every episode."  
  
"Maybe that's because she's the artists figured they would put all their drawing ability in Ryoko then make Tenchi fall in love with a lesbian character just to add in a surprise ending. Honestly it was obvious from the beginning."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. I wonder how Tenchi is doing?"  
  
"WAAAAHHH!!!" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Damnit I can't find anything for Ryoko! Wait what's that? I think I might want to check that out. Excues me sir how much for that (Sirens wail and keep you from hearing what tenchi is buying)." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"OK so like where is Tenchi?" WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"I think he went to get Ryoko a gift and." KNOCK KNOCK." Oh there he is now. Ryoko get the door." "Hi everyone."  
  
"Tenchi i-i-i am so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt. You didn't have to get me anything a all as long as you're here. All I want is for you to be safe. WAAAAHHHH!!!" Ryoko was now clinging to tenchi squeezing his waist to the point where he might very well brake in half.  
  
"U-um Ryoko I can't breath you know? Here I got you a gift. Open it before it dies."  
  
"Bark Bark rmmm woof woof. ZZZZZZZZZZZZ."  
  
"Oh how cute. Tenchi got Ryoko a Yellow lab and a lazy one at that."  
  
"Perfect for Ryoko. He and she have so much in commo- AUgh." Baby terro had just pulled the tree down on top of Ayeka squishing her flat. "Owie. Why must I be tormented like this?"  
  
"Your lucky madcat2179 decided to let you live. He must really be feeling the Christmas spirit right about now."  
  
^Sorry I had some bad eggnog and the star on the tree missed her and didn't plung through her forehead. Anyway come new years eve Ayeka will be another Kenny again.^  
  
Anyway what I guess the moral of this story is besides that Its terribly sad Ryoko and Tenchi will never end up together is that Christmas makes [sychos stop killing even if its just for a little while.  
  
Merry Christmas every one! 


End file.
